Space, Time and Vegas!
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: An expansion on the throwaway line from the Doctor Who Proms about Space Vegas. Clara and the Doctor take a quick trip there after their appearance at Royal Albert Hall!


Bright, easy laughter filled the console room of the TARDIS as Clara and the Doctor tumbled in, grinning brightly. They had just left the Proms and had been outrunning what Clara had aptly named 'fangirls'.

The Doctor grinned as he bounded over to the console, watching out of the corner of his eye as Clara hopped up to sit on a railing carefully – something that the TARDIS was actually allowing!

They had been getting on much better though, which he was very glad of. He would never admit but Clara was sort of right when she made that crack about dating girls that his mother wouldn't approve of. If his TARDIS didn't like a companion before anything had happened to them, he immediately felt uneasy around them.

However, as the TARDIS got along better with Clara, he began to relax around her as well. "So!" He started with a flourish. "Where now?" he grinned widely, turning to face her.

Without his permission, his eyes roamed across her figure again before he checked himself and snapped his gaze up to her face sharply, hoping she hadn't caught him.

By the light smirk twitching her lips, she had. Didn't matter – he would brush it off. "Well?" he prompted her again.

"Well...that Space Vegas place you mentioned sounds interesting." Clara smiled. "Excitement, gambling and I presume alcohol?" She smirked.

"Yes, yes, Space Vegas it is!" The Doctor grinned, spinning on his heels to input the coordinates.

Clara grinned back and hopped off the railing. "I'll go change into something else." She decided.

"Why? You look lovely!" The Doctor said without thinking.

"Thank you." Clara smirked. "But this is 'proms' dress not 'Space-Vegas' dress!" She said before swanning off to the wardrobe.

/

After a rather bumpy ride, they finally landed at Space Vegas and Clara still hadn't emerged from the wardrobe. "Clara! We're here!"

A few moments later, she reappeared, fixing her hair just so. "Calm your jets, I'm here." She smirked casually.

The Doctor turned to face her, his jaw dropping a little without his knowledge. She was dressed in a beautiful, knee length white dress with black satin trims and matching black heels, with her wavy hair pinned back off her face and cascading down her back.

"I..uh..."

"Close your mouth Doctor, you'll catch flies." Clara chuckled, stepping around him to duck out of the TARDIS into a large casino – lights twinkling and the constant clinking of coins reminding the patrons that there was money to be won!

Clara spun around, taking in the sights with wide, wondrous eyes. The Doctor just leant on the TARDIS, grinning as he watched her.

"So where are you taking me first?" Clara asked, regarding him with those bright eyes – so full of life and fire.

"I don't know! Shall we take a wander and see what we can find?" The Doctor laughed, offering her his arm.

"Sure." Clara grinned back, looping her arm through his without a second thought.

The Doctor shot her a blinding smile before tugging her forward, threading their way through crowds and machines.

/

"That is mad! Do you have some weird Time Lord-y luck or something?!" Clara laughed as they cleaned up at the poker table yet again.

"Something like that." The Doctor grinned at her, revelling in the delighted way she grinned at him and the light grip she had on his shoulder.

Clara gave a breathy laugh of awe as they gathered up their winnings and left the table, wanting to explore some more.

The Doctor gave a small exclamation of interest as he tugged her over to another table – completely empty and carved out of beautifully polished mahogany. "This wasn't here last time!" he grinned, sitting down at it.

Clara joined him easily, smiling at the man behind the table who looked at them with a knowing smile.

"Sign these then." He said, shoving the papers over.

"Doctor...I can't read these." Clara murmured.

"It's fine – just some regulation thing, Clara." The Doctor smiled, signing the papers without reading through it properly.

Clara nodded slowly and signed smoothly.

Suddenly the entire casino erupted into cheers and every patron was coming over to clap them on the back happily.

'"Doctor...what just happened?" Clara asked as she forced a pleasant smile at one of the aliens.

"Uh..." The Doctor quickly flicked through the papers. "Ah...Clara, we may have...just gotten married." He said slowly, raising his hands to defend against any attack she threw his way.

"What?!" Her voice suddenly seemed an octave or two higher. "We're married?!" She was hardly complaining but still...she had always had the typical dream of a beautiful wedding at an equally beautiful location.

There was a shuffle of paper as the Doctor flicked through the document. "Yeah, legally binding."

"So...it's not one of those whole 'what happens in Space Vegas, stays in Space Vegas' things?" Clara asked, already knowing the answer.

"Afraid not – legal in most worlds in this galaxy and all its neighbouring ones..that includes Earth." He frowned.

"Ah. Well, I suppose I'll need to legally change my name." Clara said thoughtfully. "Actually, what the hell would I change it to? I can hardly use 'Doctor' as my surname." She mused.

"Clara, I'm sorry about this – I didn't mean to get us married when I came here..." The Doctor started, beginning to ramble a little.

Clara watched him amusedly for a second before pressing her lips to his – to the delight of the casino patrons around them.

When she pulled away, she took great pleasure at the sight of his rapidly reddening cheeks. "Thought I'd stick to traditional Earth customs if this is legit." Clara hummed.

"So...you're okay with this?" The Doctor said slowly, his voice huskier than he'd like to admit.

Clara laughed softly. "Well, at least I was wearing white." She grinned before her expression softened into a gentle smile. "For now I am. I...I'm in love with you, Doctor. And hey, even if this just means we're together until the end of me – I'm okay with that." She whispered.

The Doctor smiled softly at her, his hand moving up to cup her cheek. "Well...good, because I'm completely in love with you too, Miss Oswald." He said quietly.

"Til death do us part." Clara murmured softly.

"Don't say that." The Doctor replied, his eyes saddened at the mere thought of losing Clara.

"Alright." She whispered, leaning up to brush her lips across his again.

"Come on...I'll get you a ring." The Doctor offered.

Clara chuckled softly and went to jump off the stool. The Doctor grinned, shaking his head as he scooped her up bridal style and darted away.

Pieces of silver and white confetti followed them to the TARDIS as they ran off to continue their adventures...perhaps...okay; they weren't making it out of the console room for a while!


End file.
